


Peter Parker's Preferred Presents

by DarthAbby



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Don't try this at home kids, Evil Snowmen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, homemade flamethrowers, what's Sam doing? something dramatic out in space. who knows? i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: All Peter wants for Christmas is an afternoon where he doesn't have to defend the city. Or a flamethrower to assist with defending the city.A date with Danny would be a very acceptable substitute, though.





	Peter Parker's Preferred Presents

**Author's Note:**

> so it's not Christmas anymore, but Jess asked for Christmas-y feels and I aim to please! Enjoy my favorite USM dorks being gay in the snow.

One would think that the holiday season would be a lull for superheroes. What villain wants to be associated with ruining Christmas? Ravaging Hanukkah? Decimating Kwanzaa? Stomping all over the solstice?

Quite a few, apparently.

He had to hand it to whatever mastermind was behind this, though. The evil snowmen _were_ pretty festive, and very seasonal.

“Do you think Fury would get me a flamethrower for Christmas?” Peter asked, taking out several snowmen with one kick as he swung over the group. “I’d take that right now over a bonus.”

“You say that like we get salaries,” Luke scoffed, throwing the head of one snowman through several others.

“Webhead’s got a point,” Ava admitted, slicing through more snowmen. “We can break these things all day, but they just keep reforming.”

Sure enough, the fallen snowmen were already getting back up to rejoin the fight. They’d already been at this for several minutes, and it was no longer even a little bit amusing.

Peter swung down to land on one of the half-formed snowmen, crushing it again. “Where’s Nova when you need him?” he sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in space…_

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!”

“I said the _orange_ button, kid!”

“I KNOW, I’M SORRY!”

“You cause this much trouble for your little teen dream team?”

“SHUT UP – WHY IS THERE A SECOND ALARM GOING OFF? WHY IS THAT A THING?”

“Motherf- GET DOWN!”

* * *

“Bar hopping around Jupiter’s moons?” Luke suggested with a snort. “Doesn’t matter. He’s not here, so we need a better plan than just punching these things.”

“Anyone got a hair dryer?”

“ _Webs_.”

“Sheesh, joking!”

The closest snowman suddenly exploded as a glowing fist went through it. Beneath his mask, Peter smiled.

“Iron Fist! Welcome to the party.”

“There is not nearly as many boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper for this to be a holiday party,” Danny said dryly. “Apologies for my lateness. I was caught up in a large crowd in the shops.”

“Accepted,” Peter said cheerily. “Wait, you were doing last minute Christmas shopping? _You_?”

“Yes,” Danny said, taking out another snowman.

“But I always figured you’d be the person who wraps up their Christmas shopping in, like, August!” Peter said, knocking another snowman’s head off with a solid roundhouse kick. “Hah, _wrapped_.”

“Spidey, my gift for you is gonna be a book of jokes that are actually funny,” Ava groaned, slicing through more snowmen.

“Excuse you, I’m hilarious!”

“Hey, guys?” Luke called. “Is it just me, or are these snowbros getting more solid?”

Peter took an experimental swing at an advancing snowman and – yep, that was definitely more substantial than just snow. “You’re right – wait, was that a Pokémon reference?”

“They’re icing over,” Ava said, claws scraping against the new armor that was rapidly forming on all of the snowmen. “We _definitely_ need a new plan, now.”

“I don’t suppose you were at the flamethrower store before you got here?” Peter asked, glancing at Danny.

“No,” he said, flashing a barely-there smile. “There is a mini-mart next to that bookstore, though.”

“What good is – oh!” Peter laughed. “You’re brilliant, Iron Fist, have I told you?”

“Not recently,” Danny said calmly, shattering an iceman.

“Well, you are!” Peter called before swinging over to the mini-mart.

“Don’t panic! I need every lighter and match you have in stock!”

The cashier was sitting behind the counter, her back to the door, but she looked more peeved than scared. “Take whatever you need, Spider-Man,” she sighed. “Can I, like, get an official note or something so that my boss doesn’t take it out of my paycheck, though?”

“Uh, sure?”

While the cashier gathered up the lighters, Peter scribbled a quick note on some receipt tape.

_Needed flammable materials to fight evil snow/ice monsters. Call SHIELD for compensation? Don’t ask for Coulson. – Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

“This enough?”

“Perfect!” Peter said, looking at the small box full of pocket lighters, bigger grill lighters, a few regular match books and – “Hairspray?”

“For flamethrowers. You know how to make Molotovs?”

“Uh, that’s the flaming bottle thing, right?”

The cashier shook her head and sighed. “Never mind. You’ll just hurt yourself.”

“Hey!”

“Get out there and protect the city, Spider-Man,” she said. “We’re counting on you, you know?”

He gave her a quick salute, grabbed the box, and swung out into the street again. “Lighters! Getcha lighters here!” He tossed a lighter and a can that promised ‘extra volume’ to Ava.

“Aw, yeah,” she said, and though she was fully masked, Peter could perfectly imagine the slightly evil grin on her face.

_Fwick-fwick-FWOOSH_

Ah. Flamethrower. Neat.

Was that just something all girls knew or…?

Another few tosses, and Luke and Danny were suitably armed, and the spare lighters and cans of hairspray were hanging in a web from Peter’s waist.

They made quick work of the icemen after that, burning through most of the hairspray (literally) as they melted the mindless goons. As Luke took down the last one, Peter landed next to Danny, who shifted to lean on him.

“Whoa, you okay?” Peter asked, wrapping his arm automatically around Danny’s waist as the other hero’s arm came up to drape over his shoulders.

“My leg,” Danny said quietly. “Might be broken.” He leaned against Peter heavily, taking all of his weight off of his bad leg.

“Great,” Peter muttered. “Don’t worry, Iron Fist. We’ll get you patched up.”

“I know,” he said, voice calm but tight with pain. “I trust you.”

* * *

Danny’s leg _was_ broken, but it was already healing, the SHIELD doctor’s assured them. With rest and meditation, he would be back on two feet in no time. The Iron Fist power would take care of him.

Luke and Ava were off trying to track down the origin of the snowmen, and normally Peter would be doing the same, but he found himself helping Danny back to his quarters on the Tricarrier, instead.

“Careful,” he cautioned as Danny turned to sit down on the bed.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile, grabbing his pillow to prop his leg, tightly wrapped in a temporary splint, up.

“Any time,” Peter said, smiling back as he pulled his mask off. Danny followed suit, setting the mask down carefully beside him on the bed. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes,” Danny said, looking up at him. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“I – what?”

“Christmas. Your gift,” Danny clarified. “What would you like?”

Peter blinked. “I – uh – I don’t know. You don’t have to –”

“I know,” Danny said. “I want to, however. But I am still unclear as to what to give you.”

“You – wait, that’s why you were at the store! You were looking for a gift for me?”

“I was, yes. I could not find anything that struck me as a good gift for you, though.”

“Danny,” Peter half-laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy that you’re my friend. And still in one piece.”

He frowned slightly. “You just… want my presence?”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled. “That’s all I ever want from you, dude. Well, backup is nice too,” he said. “But overall, yes. Just you.”

Danny nodded slowly, clearly thinking hard. “Then,” he finally said, “we should spend more time together.”

“That’d be awesome,” he said happily. It had been nice to have some breathing room after the team had moved out of the Parker household, but he hadn’t realized before how quiet the house was. With May filling her schedule as much as humanly possible, and his own strange hours, Peter usually found himself alone in the house. After living in the pockets of his teammates, it was strange, to say the least. And just a bit lonely.

Hanging out with Danny some more… he’d like that.

Danny gave him one of those serene smiles that made everything seem warmer. “Are you free Friday after training?”

Usually he’d be on patrol after training, but surely the city wouldn’t collapse in on itself in the course of one afternoon. There were, like, at _least_ twenty other superheroes in New York anyways.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“It’s a date then,” Danny nodded.

Peter swallowed. “Is – is it?”

He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t _noticed_ his teammate before. Danny was, well, pretty damn cute. Hot, even. He might have even texted MJ once, during an angsty teenage moment, that Danny was “freaking gorgeous dear lord have you /seen/ him do yoga??? its a spiritual experience and not in the way that the indian mystics originally intended it”.

And that’s not even getting into the actual person of Daniel Rand. Peter had developed a puppy crush almost immediately – getting to know Danny on a personal level had only developed it into a full-on ‘pining from a distance’ situation.

Danny tilted his head slightly, giving Peter an appraising look. “It can be. Do you want it to be a date?”

_Yes!_ Peter cleared his throat. “Only, uh, only if you also want it to be. A date, that is. It can just be a hangout if, um, if you’re not, I mean, if you don’t – uh –”

“I think,” Danny cut him off before he could dig that particular hole any deeper. “That I’d like a date with you, Peter.”

“Y-you would?”

“Yes. Would you?”

“Yeah!” he said quickly. “That, that’d be great.”

Danny smiled again, and warmth bloomed in Peter’s chest. “I look forward to it. Now, however, you’d best go catch up with Luke and Ava.”

“Right, right,” Peter said, pulling his mask on. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be here,” he promised.

* * *

He was there, when the other three returned a few hours later with another super-headache in custody. And he was there on Friday, too, waiting on the deck of the Tricarrier after training with a bag of regular clothes and the address of a good restaurant.

Afterwards, he even brought up a suggestion for their next date.

Definitely the best Christmas present Peter could ever have hoped for.


End file.
